ヴァンパイア
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Menyembuhkan orang yang memiliki kelainan mental adalah satu-satunya pekerjaan yang Tsuna bisa berkat intuisinya, saat tempat bekerjanya mendadak ditutup, ia ditawari untuk 'mengasuh' seseorang—Tsuna sama sekali tidak tahu kalau orang yang di'asuh'nya itu adalah vampir darah murni yang menjadi kunci kematian orang tuanya serta menemukan siapa jati dirinya/1827 or D27/RnR?


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Warning: ****SUPER OOC!**** Typo(s), AU, EYD ngaco, ****yaoi****, alur tak jelas, diksi berantakan, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya yang luput dari pengetahuan serta penglihatan saia (-/\-)**

**.**

**ヴァンパイア**

**.**

**I**

**Found You**

Seorang remaja laki-laki bersurai cokelat sedang berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya. Dengan langkah santai ia melewati jajaran pertokoan dan memasuki gang kecil—yang merupakan jalan pintas untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya. Jalanan yang cukup sepi dilalui remaja ini dengan tenang, ia sudah terbiasa dengan hawa dingin di sekitar daerah ini.

Remaja bernama lengkap Sawada Tsunayoshi atau akrab dipanggil Tsuna itu kini hidup sendirian karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu. Awalnya Tsuna tinggal bersama pamannya, namun ketika pamannya ditugaskan untuk bekerja di Italia—sehingga pamannya tidak bisa memperhatikan kebutuhannya lagi, Tsuna mulai mencari pekerjaan sendiri—karena uang yang dikirimkan tidak cukup untuk membeli semua buku pelajaran—dan Tsuna tidak memberitahukan masalahnya pada pamannya tersebut karena tak ingin menambah beban.

Meski awalnya Tsuna memiliki pekerjaan yang tak menentu setiap harinya—salahkan kecerobohannya—dua tahun yang lalu, ia pun menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untuk kepribadiannya yang sabar.

Dia bekerja di tempat bernama Hoshimo, sebuah penampungan bagi orang-orang yang memiliki kelainan mental. Intinya Tsuna di sana bekerja sebagai 'pengasuh' orang-orang yang mengalami gangguan mental tersebut hingga sembuh. Asal kalian tahu, pasien yang dimasukkan ke Hoshimo hanyalah pasien yang kemungkinan bisa sembuh dari masa 'stress'nya. Memang gaji yang ditawarkan tidak seberapa, tapi Tsuna sangat senang bisa berinteraksi dengan orang-orang yang membutuhkan pertolongannya, ia juga tidak tega melihat pasien di sana bertindak atau dianggap sebagai orang yang tak normal—maka dari itu Tsuna pun bertekad untuk membantu mereka.

Berterima kasihlah pada intuisinya yang sangat tajam. Dengan kemampuannya tersebut Tsuna bisa membaca sedikit-sedikit masalah yang dihadapi pasiennya hanya dengan menatap sorot matanya, kemampuan itu juga yang menyebabkan dirinya diterima bekerja di sini dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang cepat akrab dengan para pasien di sana.

Masa-masa yang menyenangkan, pikirnya. Ketika ia melewati sebuah rumah yang bisa dikatakan sebagai istana yang sangat megah dan besar, dirinya terkagum dan mulai mengkhayal. 'Seandainya aku bisa tinggal di sini,' batinnya.

Namun, itu hanyalah sebuah kalimat pengandaian jadi tidaknya tergantung pada takdir. Setelah menatap cukup lama—dan ia tidak ingin dicurigai sebagai pencuri—remaja beriris karamel itu berjalan lagi ditemani semilir angin yang dingin dan hawa yang tidak enak—meski menurut remaja ini biasa-biasa saja. Ia juga sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi sosoknya tak lepas dari bola mata berwarna biru dari seseorang di dalam istana.

* * *

.

—o0o—HK—1827—ST—o0o—

.

* * *

Akhirnya Tsuna sampai di sekolahnya. Dengan langkah riang ia berjalan menuju kelasnya di lantai dua karena dirinya sudah kelas XI. Cowok berparas imut ini cukup terkenal di sekolahnya karena kecerobohannya dan juga sifat ramahnya.

Baru saja Tsuna sampai di lorong, dirinya tengah melihat beberapa siswi sedang berkerumun di samping lorong. Tsuna yang sudah biasa melihat itu hanya menatap maklum sembari berjalan memutar untuk menghindari gerombolan setengah waras itu.

Sesampai di kelas Tsuna mengucapkan beberapa kata sapaan pada teman-temannya kemudian duduk di kursi yang terletak di baris ketiga bangku ketiga. Saat dirinya menaruh tas di atas meja, ia sedikit terheran melihat sahabat pirangnya sedang menekuk wajahnya di atas meja dengan gaya rambut yang cukup berantakan.

"Dino-_san_? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau bisa ada di kelasku?" tanyanya khawatir, yeah Tsuna pasti bisa menebak kalau sahabatnya itu sedang dalam _bad mood_.

Sosok yang dipanggil Dino mengangkat kepalanya seraya tersenyum lemah. "Ah, Tsuna. sebenarnya aku baru saja kabur dari para 'serigala kelaparan' itu, jadi penampilanku seperti ini, hahaha...," katanya tertawa garing—ternyata menjadi orang populer tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Dino sudah berteman dengan Tsuna sejak setahun yang lalu, meski Dino terkenal akan kepintarannya dan berbanding terbalik dengan Tsuna, tapi mereka merasakan kecocokan satu sama lain dalam berteman—bisa dibilang mereka telah mengerti satu sama lain.

Si surai cokelat hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. "Dino-_san_, lain kali kau harus lebih pagi datang ke sekolah biar tidak dikejar 'serigala kelaparan' itu," sarannya seraya menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya pada kakak kelasnya tersebut.

Dino mengangguk, iris madu-nya menatap Tsuna lembut seraya tersenyum. "_Arigatou na, kawaii otoutou~_" ujarnya seraya bangkit dari kursi dan menepuk pundak Tsuna.

Melihat Tsuna yang balas tersenyum entah kenapa membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. "Oh ya, hari ini kau juga akan merawat remaja seusia kita yang stress gara-gara orang tuanya meninggal? Jadi kau akan pergi ke Hoshimo?" tanyanya santai, padahal jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasakan kegelisahan yang amat besar—ia tak sanggup memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya tentang—

"Ya, tentu saja, hanya Hoshimo yang menampung orang-orang seperti itu Dino-_san_, kau sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak lama 'kan?" Tsuna tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan dari _senpai_-nya tersebut.

"T-tapi aku kurang setuju jika kau bekerja di tempat 'tidak normal' seperti itu! Bisakah kau mencari yang lain? Seperti uhm—" sanggahnya seraya menutup iris madunya dan menghela napas—mencoba untuk memikirkan jalan keluar.

Tsuna tersenyum, dia bisa merasakan bahwa sahabatnya ini sangat mengkhawatirkannya—ia juga tahu kalau sahabatnya ini ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku 'kan sudah bekerja hampir dua tahun di sana."

Dino tampak menunjukan wajah murung, hatinya bimbang di antara rasa ingin memberitahu yang sebenarnya atau tidak kepada sahabatnya ini. "Tsuna, sebenarnya Hoshi—"

"_Ohayou minna_~" sapa seorang guru yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas dengan lebay, dan sapaan itu sukses membuat Dino harus segera ngacir ke kelasnya di lantai tiga—tepatnya di kelas XII-A.

* * *

.

—o0o—HK—1827—ST—o0o—

.

* * *

Bel pun berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya pembelajaran. Tsuna melangkahkan kakinya langsung menuju Hoshimo—tempat bekerjanya. Dengan nada riang ia berjalan santai dan sesekali bersiul pelan.

Tsuna yang sedari kecil memiliki intuisi yang tajam menggunakan keahliannya tersebut untuk menebak perasaan orang lain, karena itulah ia sangat cocok untuk bekerja sebagai seorang 'pengasuh' orang-orang yang memiliki kelainan karena tingkat stress yang terlalu berat. Tadi ia juga merasakan kalau Dino hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, tapi dia tidak ingin memaksa _senpai_ sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya di sekolah untuk menceritakannya jika tidak mau, biar saja ia menunggu.

Hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya Dino tak menemuninya sejak istirahat pertama. Tumben sekali, biasanya cowok ceria itu selalu bersama Tsuna kapan pun dan di mana pun. Mungkinkah ada kaitannya dengan masalah tadi pagi? Intuisi Tsuna memang tak bisa diremehkan.

"Haah~ mungkin ia sedang ada masalah..., bisa dilihat dari raut wajahnya tadi...," gumam Tsuna sambil berjalan sendirian.

Saat ia sampai di Hoshimo, entah kenapa hatinya begitu gusar. Tidak biasanya pintu itu tertutup rapat; jendelanya tertutup dengan tirai; dan suasana di sini yang tampak sangat sepi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Di mana suara seorang bocah berbaju sapi yang bermain bersama bocah China di depan rumah? Di mana remaja yang beda satu tahun darinya yang sering berteriak tidak jelas? Di mana rambut nanas yang sering menggodanya dengan tidak etis? Di mana 'pengasuh' lainnya yang selalu membuat makanan beracun? Apa arti dari keadaan ini? Tsuna makin gusar tak menentu.

Diketuk pintu berbahan kayu itu perlahan—berharap ada orang yang menjawab panggilannya. Lima menit menunggu, suasanya masih hening. Sepertinya di dalam tidak ada orang. Apakah hari ini libur? Atau ditutup?

Deg!

Memikirkan bahwa Hoshimo yang merupakan satu-satunya tempat dirinya bisa bekerja ditutup, sudah membuat perasaannya tambah buruk dan khawatir. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menggedor-gedor pintu dan mengotak-atik kenop pintu agar mendapat sahutan dari dalam rumah tua yang cukup besar itu. Sepuluh menit melakukan hal yang sia-sia Tsuna terjatuh dan menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya dirinya harus mencari pekerjaan lain.

Dengan berat hati, ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan sedih. Padahal ia sudah sangat akrab dengan semua pegawai di sana, ia sudah bisa mengendalikan emosi semua pasien di sana dengan baik. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa harus berhenti secepat ini? Apakah sudah dibuka tempat lain yang lebih baik? Arght! Itu hanya membuatnya tambah pusing!

Tep!

"Maaf...," lirih seseorang sambil menyentuh pundak Tsuna, sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

Ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok Dino yang tengah menundukan wajahnya. "Tak apa, aku bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lain, lalu kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Maaf, aku tidak memberitahumu dari awal dan...," lirih si _blonde_.

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya menambah aksen manis yang sangat imut di mata Dino.

Tak kuat melihat ekspresi itu Dino buru-buru menundukan wajahnya. "Sebenarnya ayahku yang membeli tanah ini, dan mengharuskan pasien-pasien disini pindah ke Tokyo. Maaf,"

"Oh, _sou ka_. Tidak apa. Aku mengerti kok," Tsuna tersenyum dan menyentuh tangan Dino, ia akhirnya mengerti kenapa sahabatnya itu terlihat aneh sejak tadi pagi.

"Ah, kau memang yang terbaik Tsuna," katanya seraya memeluk si surai cokelat, ia sangat senang memiliki orang pengertian seperti Tsuna—pantas saja kalau diam-diam ia menyukai sosok bersurai cokelat itu.

Setelah itu Tsuna pamit pulang dan berjalan melewati jalan yang ia gunakan tadi pagi sendirian. Dia tidak menyalahkan Dino, itu memang sudah menjadi takdirnya untuk berhenti bekerja di sana. Tsuna akui bahwa Dino itu termasuk orang kaya dan ayahnya memiliki beberapa perusahaan besar di Jepang. Tak heran bahwa tanah itu mampu dibelinya dengan mudah. Ha—ah, dirinya harus mencari pekerjaan lagi, kenapa kehidupannya sangat terasa miris ya?

Lagi, saat ia melewati rumah mirip istana itu, hatinya mulai sesak. Kepalanya terasa seperti berputar-putar tanpa tujuan ditambah perutnya yang keroncongan menahan lapar—karena belum makan siang dan sekarang hampir malam. Terpaksa, ia berhenti sejenak untuk memijat keningnya dengan menyandarkan sebelah tangannya ke sebuah tembok di sana.

Sial! Padahal jarak rumahnya masih jauh! Bagaimana ini? Meminta bantuan Dino? Oh tidak ia sudah terlalu banyak meminta bantuan cowok berambut emas itu. Dengan terpaksa ia kembali melangkah meski terhuyung-huyung. Namun nasib sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya, nyatanya sore hari yang cerah kini berubah mendung dan mulai meneteskan beribu bahkan berjuta air ke tanah—hujan deras.

Kondisinya yang sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk berlari, Tsuna pun memilih untuk berteduh di depan pintu mansion yang sering dilewatinya setiap hari. Ia harap pemiliknya mengizinkannya untuk berteduh di sini. Bola matanya menatap nanar guyuran hujan yang makin deras disertai kilatan petir—yang membuatnya sedikit ngeri.

Belum genap lima menit Tsuna berada di sana, pintu mansion itu terbuka. Ketika dirinya menoleh ke arah belakang, tampaklah dua orang remaja lelaki yang kelihatannya seusia dengan dirinya, yang satu berambut hitam—agak tinggi—dan satunya lagi berambut perak dengan iris _emerald_ yang cukup indah.

"_A__—ano_, ma—maaf aku telah lancang memasuki halaman dan berteduh di sini tanpa izin." Tsuna membungkuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal—tak lupa memamerkan senyuman ramahnya.

Remaja berambut hitam maju satu langkah seraya tersenyum. Kalau dilihat dari pakaiannya kok aneh? Jaman begini memakai pakaian ala Eropa kuno?

"Um, kau berteduh di sini karena hujan 'kan? Mau sekalian masuk?" tanyanya ramah dengan cengiran khas-nya.

"_Teme_! Kau tidak mencoba untuk 'menggigitnya' 'kan?" tegur remaja berambut perak sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Ahahahaha...,"

Tsuna yang tidak mengerti akan percakapan dua orang di depannya—yang entah kenapa intuisinya mengatakan kalau dua orang di hadapannya itu berbahaya—hanya memasang senyuman ramahnya secara mundur perlahan. "A—aku akan pergi sekarang!"

Sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan mansion itu, sebuah lengan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Tsuna dan menariknya—reflek Tsuna berhenti.

"Apakah kau pernah bekerja di Hoshimo?" tanya seseorang yang mencengkram tangannya, Tsuna pikir pasti orang dibelakangnya itu adalah orang baru, bisa didengar suaranya lebih berat di antara dua remaja tadi.

Tsuna mengangguk tanpa menoleh, napasnya terasa tercekat ketika tangan itu menyentuhnya. Tangan apa ini? Dingin sekali? Seolah tak ada darah yang mengalir, batinnya.

"Jadilah pengasuh Tuan kami, dia termasuk pasien yang memiliki kelainan mental karena terlalu banyak masalah, kami akan menggajimu dengan bayaran yang tinggi jika kau mau. Kau boleh meminta berapa pun yang kau inginkan asal kau mau menemani Tuan kami." katanya tulus—Tsuna bisa memastikan kalau perkataan itu tidaklah bohong.

Mendengar kata 'bayaran yang tinggi' langsung membuat Tsuna kembali cerah dan menoleh melihat siapa yang sedang bicara padanya—bukannya ia ingin dianggap mata duitan, tapi Tsuna memang sedang membutuhkan uang sekarang.

Tsuna menatap orang yang akan memberinya pekerjaan—seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun, berambut hitam dengan gaya yang unik—dan Tsuna sedikit _sweatdrop_ melihat gaya rambut aneh itu—sosok itu tersenyum pada Tsuna.

Tsuna tidak langsung merespon, ia berpikir beberapa detik sebelum kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Eh—um—kenapa kalian memilihku? Kan masih banyak orang yang lebih berpengalaman selain diriku?" tanyanya gugup, ia pun tak sadar kalau jari-jarinya tengah memainkan seragam sekolahnya.

"Karena kau istimewa."

"Eh? Istimewa?"

"Tidak usah memikirkan hal itu, masuklah! Di luar sangat dingin." titah pria tadi. Tsuna mengangguk dan masuk begitu saja ke rumah itu—meski intuisinya menolak, ya mau bagaimana lagi, tawarannya begitu menggiurkan.

* * *

.

—o0o—HK—1827—ST—o0o—

.

* * *

Remaja berambut perak menyodorkan sebuah cangkir teh yang terbuat dari keramik berhiaskan batu berlian yang indah—yang pastinya sangat mahal. Tsuna sedikit terkagum akan keindahan seni yang dimiliki oleh cangkir itu sehingga dirinya sedikit melupakan hawa tak enak disekelilingnya.

Dengan hati-hati Tsuna mengangkat cangkir itu dan mengamatinya dalam jarak dekat.

"Kau tertarik dengan cangkir itu?" tanya si surai perak.

Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum, "_Go—gomen_, aku baru pertama kali melihat cangkir seindah ini...," jawabnya gugup, ia sebenarnya sedikit takut melihat wajah sosok di depannya yang masuk kategori 'sangar' di dalam kamusnya.

Ketiga orang yang ada di sana kecuali Tsuna hanya mampu tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan sang remaja cokelat.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Gokudera Hayato, cowok penggila _baseball_ itu Yamamoto Takeshi, dan pria di depanmu itu ketua pelayan di sini namanya Kusakabe Tetsuya." kenal si surai perak.

Remaja kelas XI itu mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum ramah, "Salam kenal semuanya...," Tsuna memberikan senyuman ramahnya. Ia senang ternyata orang yang bernama Gokudera tidak seseram kelihatannya.

"Jadi kau selama lima tahun tinggal sendirian?" Kusakabe memulai pertanyaan.

"I—iya." jawab Tsuna gugup, ia sepertinya masih belum terbiasa dengan hawa unik yang ada di mansion ini, semoga saja bukan hantu, pikirnya.

"_Sasuga_...," komentar Gokudera.

Tak terasa perbincangan itu membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama bahkan sampai tiga jam. Melihat langit yang sudah malam dan hujan yang masih belum reda diperparah dengan tambahan suara petir yang ganas. Kondisi ini membuat Tsuna tidak bisa pulang. Selain dia tidak membawa payung, jarak rumahnya dari sini sungguh sangat jauh—mustahil jika ia harus berlari di tengah sambaran petir, bisa-bisa dirinya hangus.

"_Dousuru_...," Tsuna menundukan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening.

Gokudera mendekat dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Juudaime? Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali?" tanyanya.

Tsuna menatap Gokudera heran. "Juu—Juudaime? Apa maksudnya?"

"Karena kau itu termasuk jajaran orang yang istimewa jadi aku akan menjadi pelayanmu sampai kapan pun, karena kau adalah tuanku yang kesepuluh jadi aku akan memanggilmu begitu,"

"Hi—hiie?! A—aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, a—aku kan hanya manusia biasa," tolaknya.

"Tidak bisa, lagi pula 'bau'mu sangat berbeda dari yang lain. Jadi, percayakan saja padaku Juudaime!"

Tsuna makin tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran si perak, baru saja mereka bertemu Gokudera sudah memutuskan hal yang tak perlu seperti ini, bukankah tuannya itu adalah orang yang akan disembuhkan oleh Tsuna? Kenapa ia harus memiliki seorang tuan lagi?

"Ahahaha, ide bagus Gokudera. Karena kau berkata seperti itu aku juga ikut," Yamamoto ikut berbicara dengan cengiran.

"_Teme_! Setidaknya kau harus mandiri! Cari saja tuan yang lain!" Gokudera berkata ketus dengan raut masam yang dijawab dengan kekehan milik Yamamoto.

"_Go—gomen_, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan," Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya dan sedikit menundukkan kepala.

Kusakabe yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai menunjukan gestur untuk bercerita. "Begini, sebenarnya Gokudera dan Yamamoto bukanlah pelayan tetap di sini, mereka mengabdikan diri mereka karena orang tua Kyo-_san_ sudah banyak membantu keluarga mereka. Jadi, mereka di sini hanya bekerja sebagai balas budi, jika mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tuan baru itu tergantung keputusan mereka—"

"—lagipula kondisi Kyo-_san_ saat ini sangat buruk, jadi sudah dipastikan kalau Gokudera dan Yamamoto bisa memilih tuan baru," jelasnya tertunduk lemas.

Tsuna yang sedikit iba melihatnya ikut menunduk. "Aku akan memikirkan tawarannya,"

* * *

.

—o0o—HK—1827—ST—o0o—

.

* * *

Malam, ini terlalu malam bagi Tsuna untuk pulang. Untung saja Kusakabe mengizinkan dirinya untuk tinggal di sini mulai hari ini untuk mengurus tuannya meski itu di mulai besok lusa—jika ia menerima pekerjaan ini.

Kini Tsuna sedang berada di sebuah kamar yang mungkin akan menjadi kamarnya. Ruangan yang luas; kasur yang empuk; lemari buku yang besar; dan jendela dengan pemandangan yang indah dari lantai tiga. Aah~ ditambah dengan ornamen ala istana yang sangat indah sekali. Sungguh sangat menakjubkan.

Otaknya masih bingung, mengapa ia yang dipilih untuk mengasuh orang bangsawan? Dirinya 'kan hanyalah rakyat biasa. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang saraf-saraf yang dimiliki oleh Tsuna, perlahan matanya tertutup, samar-samar ia melihat sesosok manusia yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens di hadapannya.

"Hiee!? Si—siapa?" pekik Tsuna dan mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia sibuk menelaah setiap sudut kamarnya untuk menemukan sosok tadi, apakah itu hantu? Oh tidak, dia paling takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis.

Dengan pikiran yang sangat kalut, Tsuna perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya dan berniat untuk menanyakan hal aneh yang ia lihat barusan ke Kusakabe, Gokudera atau Yamamoto. Karena di sini hanya terletak dua kamar, ia rasa kamar di sebelahnya ini adalah kamar Kusakabe.

Tsuna pun mengetuk pintu tersebut, setelah lama berdiri masih tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Bahkan mendengar suatu pergerakan pun tidak. Bayangkan Tsuna sudah menunggu di sini selama sepuluh menit, tapi sampai sekarang masih tak ada jawaban. Ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding, waktu menunjukan pukul 21.30, ini belum terlalu malam untuk tidur bukan?

"Kusakabe-_san_? A—aku masuk ya?" tanyanya seraya membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu. Ketika matanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan, perasaannya berubah sesak. Memang kamar ini lebih luas dari kamarnya, tapi kenapa di sini ruangannya begitu gelap? Kamarnya juga terlihat acak-acakan.

Dimulai dari bulu-bulu bantal yang berserakan, kain-kain yang sepertinya dirobek dengan sengaja terhampar secara acak dilantai, alat-alat tajam seperti gunting, pisau dan jarum suntikan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai marmer yang berwarna biru muda.

CTARR

Suara petir menyambar sukses membuatnya harus menutup mata, ketika matanya kembali terbuka, Tsuna melihat seorang pemuda, karena tingginya hampir sama dengannya—meski remaja itu lebih tinggi. Dia sedang berdiri menghadap pada Tsuna, ditangannya ia memegang sebuah besi panjang berwarna silver dan boneka burung kuning.

CTARR

Akhirnya, Tsuna dapat melihat wajah sosok misterius di hadapannya. Rambut hitam, bola mata berwarna biru tajam yang sepertinya menyala-nyala kemerahan, kulitnya yang pucat dan sangat putih melebihi Tsuna. Baju yang ia kenakan tampak lusuh, karena terlihat kusut dan tidak dipakai dengan benar.

Tanpa pikir panjang—yang entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin mengobrol denganya—Tsuna melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok tersebut. Tsuna tahu kalau sosok di depannya itu sangat berbahaya, bahkan kakinya ikut bergetar saat melangkah mendekat. Tapi, jika sosok di hadapannya itu adalah tuan yang Kusakabe ceritakan, ia harus segera menemuinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsuna sambil tersenyum seramah yang ia bisa. Dirinya mencoba untuk menatap mata si remaja hitam—sekedar ingin melihat respon yang ia berikan.

Namun, dari dalam mata itu Tsuna tidak bisa membacanya, seolah kemampuan intuisinya tak bekerja sama sekali. Bola mata warna biru itu terlalu tajam, sampai Tsuna tak bertahan lama untuk menatapnya. Biru? Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat bola mata berwarna biru yang tajamnya seperti itu.

"_Etto_, le-lebih baik A-anda tidur sekarang 'kan?"

"...," remaja hitam tak menjawab dan terus menatap Tsuna dengan aura yang sangat tidak enak untuk dirasa.

"Oh iya, sudah malam aku pergi dulu ya?" Tsuna yang melihat tak ada perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya yang lumayan err tampan itu, memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar kamar—ia tak bisa menahan rasa takutnya akan aura berat di kamar ini.

Grep!

Crash!

"Aw...," rintih Tsuna sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya yang kini berdarah akibat tebasan pisau—sejak kapan? Tsuna kemudian menoleh ke sosok yang berada di depannya. Tersenyum? Sosok di depannya saat ini sedang tersenyum puas meski senyuman itu bisa dibilang seringai.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat darah yang terus mengalir Tsuna berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum—meski ia sangat ketakutan setengah mati—kalau dirinya menunjukan hal yang mencurigakan bisa mati!

Sebenarnya dilukai seperti ini bukan kejadian pertama baginya, bahkan ia sering terkena lemparan dan goresan hingga berdarah seperti ini, jadi ia tidak sepenuhnya kaget. Sudah terbiasa sih.

"_Ne_? Sudah puas? Tidurlah...," Tsuna berkata lembut dan hendak menyentuh tangan sosok di hadapannya, tapi sebelum tangannya berhasil meraih lawannya, sosok di depannya itu sudah mendahului untuk menyentuh Tsuna. Reflek si surai cokelat diam dan merasakan sentuhan dingin yang dinginnya hampir sama dengan Kusakabe. Dirinya merasa bahwa orang-orang di sini berdarah dingin ya?

"Hm, tidurlah—eh?" ucapan Tsuna terhenti saat sosok di hadapannya menarik tangannya yang sedang terluka dengan darah segar yang masih mengalir ke arah mulutnya. Hei? Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Memakan tangannya? Memotong tangannya? Oh tidak!

Ia menutup matanya untuk menahan perasaan aneh yang mulai menyeruak di ruangan ini, lagi, napasnya serasa sesak seakan oksigen yang ada di ruangan itu lenyap. Rasa dingin menyelimuti diringi rasa takut yang entah dari mana datangnya. Oh apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini apakah dirinya akan mati di sini? Ketakutan Tsuna kini makin bertambah, ia hanya pasrah bila hal buruk akan terjadi.

Slurp!

Eh? Apa? Tsuna merasakan kehangatan di tangannya. Seperti sedang dijilat, ya itu!

"HIIEE?!" pekik Tsuna saat membuka matanya dan menemukan bahwa orang yang ada di depannya itu sedang sibuk menjilati darah yang mengalir dari luka akibat goresan pisau tadi. Dia terlihat sangat menikmati acara'nya'. Tsuna bisa melihat dari sorot matanya yang melunak saat meminum—eh—menjilat tangan Tsuna hingga membuat empunya sedikit geli. Berbagai pertanyaan pun muncul di benak Tsuna sekarang, kenapa remaja di hadapannya menjilati darahnya? Ini pertama kalinya Tsuna menemukan pasien se'unik' ini, ditambah pasiennya kali ini tidak banyak bicara.

Perlahan keseimbangan Tsuna mulai goyah, ia jatuh terduduk dengan pandangan yang mulai memudar. Tsuna tahu 'dia' masih sibuk melakukan aktivitasnya, padahal Tsuna yakin darah yang mengalir kini telah hilang, tapi Tsuna juga merasa bahwa darahnya seperti—dihisap? Ah Tsuna tak begitu mempedulikannya karena kesadarannya yang hilang, akhirnya Tsuna jatuh pingsan dengan tertidur di atas lantai marmer yang dingin.

Sosok itu melepaskan tangan Tsuna dan menampakkan ekspresi datar. Ia juga ikut duduk dan menatap nanar Tsuna yang sedang tertidur. Sorot matanya yang begitu tajam hanya berfokus pada satu titik—pada Tsuna—tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya karena si pelaku hanya diam tak bergerak.

Lengannya ia julurkan untuk mengambil sebuah pisau yang ia gunakan untuk menggores tangan Tsuna tadi, kemudian remaja itu melempar pisau itu ke arah jendela hingga pecah dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

Kusakabe membuka pintu dengan ekspresi pucat setelah ia mendengar suara benda pecah. "Kyo-_san_? Apakah Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya memandang tuannya yang tengah terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang baru datang langsung menghampiri Tsuna yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat sang pemilik rumah. Si surai perak langsung menghambur ke arah Tsuna dan mengecek denyut nadinya dengan ekspresi khawatir, saat ia merasakan bahwa Tsuna masih hidup dirinya menghela napas lega dan menatap Tsuna dengan ekspresi nanar.

Sementara Yamamoto malah diam, ia tahu kalau saat ini bukan saatnya untuk tertawa lepas seperti kebiasaannya dalam menghadapi segala situasi. Dia lalu melihat wajah si pemilik kamar, dimulutnya nampak bercak darah yang tersisa. Mungkinkah dia menggigit orang itu? Kalau iya berarti itu akan jadi hal yang bagus, mengingat selama ini dia tidak mau meminum darah.

Memimun darah?

Jika kalian ingin mengetahui alasan kulit mereka sangat pucat dan putih, sentuhan yang sangat dingin, ditambah aura yang sangat mencekam di sekitar rumah ini—jangan lupakan juga kejadian menjilat darah tadi—karena mereka berempat adalah vampir.

Makhluk penghisap darah yang dikatakan hanya mitos belaka, paling anti dengan sinar matahari, bawang, salib dan lain-lain yang memiliki umur sangat panjang mendekati kekal—jika tidak dibunuh oleh seorang pembunuh vampir.

Namun, dalam kasus kali ini sedikit berbeda, keempat vampir itu sangat mirip dengan manusia, mereka tak takut salib, bawang atau benda-benda yang ditakuti vampir seperti di dalam buku, bahkan mereka bebas merasakan cahaya matahari pada siang hari—meski tidak terlalu lama.

Dan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya tuan muda yang bernama lengkap Hibari Kyouya itu meminum darah sejak lima tahun terakhir. Menolak, Hibari selalu menolak untuk minum kecuali jika ia sudah hampir akan mati barulah dia mau, sehingga ia hanya minum darah enam bulan sekali, cukup lama bukan? Yang ia minum pun bukan darah manusia melainkan darah hewan. Hibari kelihatannya tidak mau meminum darah manusia, buktinya sudah lima tahun dia tidak meminumnya. Lalu kenapa ia sekarang mau meminum darah Tsuna yang notabenenya adalah seorang manusia?

"Kyo-_san_?" panggil Kusakabe yang kini telah berekspresi serius. "Apakah Anda tertarik dengan darah'nya'? Jujur, bagi saya darahnya sungguh terasa manis, bahkan yang paling manis di antara manusia yang lainnya." lanjutnya lembut meski raut wajahnya masih serius seperti tadi.

Hibari tetap diam, ia kemudian memungut benda silver panjang yang disebut tonfa dan mengarahkannya pada Kusakabe hingga terpental—sikap itu artinya 'pergi sekarang' dalam kamus Hibari Kyouya. Cukup rumit bukan?

"Kalau begitu kami pamit." Yamamoto menarik Gokudera kemudian pergi keluar dari kamar Hibari.

Kusakabe pun mengangkat Tsuna dan menyusul ke dua orang tadi—meski kepalanya masih sakit akibat terkena tonfa kesayangan Hibari—salahnya sendiri berbicara hal yang tidak perlu.

Setelah semua orang itu pergi, Hibari memutuskan untuk melihat langit yang dipenuhi oleh awan kelabu. Meski pun Hibari itu termasuk memiliki kelainan karakter yang membuat ia bertingkah tidak seperti remaja kebanyakan, tapi jauh di dalam pikirannya ia masih memiliki hati—walaupun sifatnya tergolong sangat sadis dan tidak kenal ampun.

"Manis—eh?"

* * *

.

—o0o—HK—1827—ST—o0o—

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Tsuna terbangun dari tidur yang menurutnya paling panjang, ketika ia melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya. Matahari tengah berada hampir di atas, berarti hari sudah siang—

—tunggu? Siang?

Satu detik—kedip—dua detik—kedip-kedip—tiga detik—kedip-kedip-bengong.

"APPA!" pekik Tsuna kaget, saking kagetnya ia langsung berlari ke arah jendela memastikan bahwa ini adalah mimpi. Ketika merasakan sinar matahari yang sudah tidak hangat lagi menerpa wajahnya, ia tau bahwa ini bukan lagi disebut sebagai pagi hari. Tsuna makin berwajah pucat, sontak ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sebelas siang.

Tsuna masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tampaknya hari ini ia terlihat lebih _loading_ dari biasanya. "HIEEE!" teriaknya entah pada siapa, saat dirinya sibuk berpikiran bahwa ia membolos sekolah hari ini dan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, ia mengusap dadanya pelan saat melihat kalender bahwa hari ini adalah hari Minggu—sia-sia tadi dirinya berteriak tak jelas.

"Ha—ah," Tsuna mengambil napas lega.

Saat ia melihat tangan kanannya yang telah diperban dengan sangat rapi—Tsuna tidak tau kapan perban itu terpasang—otaknya kembali berputar pada kejadian semalam di mana ia hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri karena kecerobohannya untuk tidak pergi secepatnya dari kamar itu.

Tsuna menyentuh perban tersebut dengan raut wajah sedih, untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pasiennya, biasanya dengan cepat ia bisa menyimpulkan akar dari ketidaknormalan karakter yang pasiennya alami hanya dengan melihat sorot matanya. Namun, saat ia melihat bola mata biru yang tajam itu, Tsuna tak menemukan apapun, di sana hanya ada sebuah ambisi yang ia tidak tahu apa. Aneh, orang yang sedikit berkelainan memiliki ambisi yang besar?

Dapat disimpulkan kalau pasiennya kali ini bukan sembarangan dan sangat sulit untuk diurus. Tsuna juga sebenarnya cukup takut pada sosok itu, merasakan aura dan tatapannya saja dirinya serasa tidak mampu, sepertinya ia akan menyerah.

Saat Tsuna melewati sebuah cermin di sampingnya ia terdiam, rasanya ada yang aneh dengannya kali ini. Ternyata perasaan yang dirasakannya benar, ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak menemukan dirinya yang biasa. Pertama, sejak kapan ia memakai piyama yang bagus ini—sudah pasti harganya mahal—muncul rona merah tipis di paras imutnya memikirkan siapa yang telah mengganti baju sekolahnya menjadi piyama gambar balon gelembung berwarna biru muda yang sangat lucu ini—terlihat seperti anak kecil tapi sangat pas jika dipakai olehnya. Kedua, kenapa matanya terlihat sangat sayu dengan rambutnya yang terlihat lebih acak-acakan. Ketiga, wajah Tsuna tambah pucat seperti kekurangan darah.

Darah?

Tsuna menundukan kepalanya saat memori tentang kejadian darah semalam kembali tergambar jelas di benaknya. "Uh, aneh masa sih ada manusia yang minum darah? Apakah itu penyakitnya?" Tsuna menyimpulkan. "Tapi tidak mungkin 'kan ahahaha~"

"Juudaime? Aku masuk ya?" kata Gokudera sopan, ditangannya terdapat sebuah nampan berisi makanan. Ia tersenyum penuh arti. "Sebaiknya Juudaime mandi dulu, Anda terlihat berantakan." sarannya seraya menaruh nampan tersebut di atas meja dekat pintu.

"Uh, aku baru bangun. Maaf telah merepotkan kalian," Tsuna membungkuk-bungkuk hormat.

Gokudera tersenyum. "Ah bukan apa-apa kok Juudaime, lagipula kemarin kau terluka karena 'dia' jadi kami merasa bersalah,"

"Uh oh, terima kasih."

Si perak pun pergi dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Tsuna yang kembali sendirian.

Tsuna tahu mereka sangat baik padanya, tapi dia takut. Sangat takut!

Ia menatap makanan khas orang kelas tinggi tersaji di atas meja dekat pintu. Dirinya mendesah pelan, dengan hawa dan perasaan yang semakin hari memburuk ditambah saat 'itu' lebih baik Tsuna putuskan untuk berhenti dari sini. _Toh_, ia belum mulai bekerja di sini. Tsuna merasa jika ia mencari pekerjaan lain dari pada harus terus ketakutan di sini.

Selesai mandi, makan dan mengenakan seragam sekolah yang dipakai kemarin saat pertama kali dirinya datang ke rumah ini. Tsuna memohon agar Kusakabe, Yamamoto dan Gokudera berkumpul di ruang tamu yang menyerupai taman.

"Ada apa kau memohon kami untuk berkumpul di sini? Apakah kau akan menemani Kyo-_san_? Kau tak usah minta izin jika ingin pergi ke kamarnya." Kusakabe tertawa kecil saat melihat Tsuna merona memalingkan wajah.

Tsuna berusaha menahan wajahnya yang mulai memanas. "Bukan, ini hal lain." dengusnya.

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin main _baseball_ denganku?" Yamamoto berucap sambil menopang dagunya dan sukses mendapat sebuah jitakan dari Gokudera.

"_Yakyuu-baka_! Tidak mungkin Juudaime susah-susah mengumpulkan kita kalau dia ingin main permainan bodohmu itu, dasar!" ketus si perak seperti biasa dan dijawab oleh tawaan dari Yamamoto.

Melihat itu Tsuna pun tersenyum kecil dan meneguhkan hatinya. "_A—ano_, sebenarnya saya ingin menolak untuk menjadi 'pengasuh' Hibari-_san_, rasanya saya kurang pantas, ditambah saya harus menjalani beberapa ujian di sekolah mengingat sebentar lagi ujian dimulai, dan menurut saya pekerjaan ini sedikit menyita waktu luang saya untuk belajar. Maka dari itu, dengan permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya saya menolak untuk menjalankan perintah atau tugas ini. Dan saya juga sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikan kalian selama ini—meski baru satu hari—maaf, maafkan saya. Permi—"

Brak! Praaang! Sepertinya jendela kembali pecah di lantai atas.

"_Are_?" suara apa itu, suaranya berasal dari atas, tepatnya kamar Hibari. Apa maksudnya suara itu? Tsuna tak mengerti, yang jelas dirinya harus segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Permisi."

Tsuna langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar sebelum mendapat jawaban dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Akhirnya ia keluar dari istana itu, hawa yang nyaman dan sinar matahari yang cerah menyambut dirinya.

Setelah cukup jauh berlari dari istana itu—

"Kau?" gumam Tsuna kaget saat melihat sosok di depannya.

* * *

.

—o0o—HK—1827—ST—o0o—

.

* * *

Sementara itu,

Di sebuah ruangan besar yang hanya terdapat satu buah meja besar yang masing-masing kursinya telah diisi oleh beberapa orang. Mereka sepertinya tengah mengadakan rapat untuk membahas sesuatu.

"Tak kusangka satu-satunya vampir darah murni masih ada di muka bumi ini setelah insiden pemberantasan kaum darah murni lima tahun yang lalu," ujar seseorang berambut hitam seraya menyeruput tehnya tenang.

"Ya, dan kita tidak bisa terus membiarkannya," suara yang berbeda dari yang tadi berkomentar.

"Katanya dia ada di Jepang," komentar suara lain lagi—yang diyakini adalah seorang perempuan.

"Kalau begitu kita tidak bisa tinggal diam, kita sebagai dewan vampir harus segera 'mengurus' vampir darah murni itu. Tunggu kami, Hibari Kyouya...,"

* * *

.

**Tsudzuku**

.

* * *

Hola~ ketemu lagi dengan Author paling delay tapi keren bernama Kyuu *dibantai rame-rame* #abaikan dan maaf jika fic ini benar-benar sangat aneh dan jelek QAQ)/ *ojigi*

Btw, special thanks for **Hayasaka Kairi** atau Kai-chan yang telah ngedengerin semua curcolan Kyuu di fb *peluk cium* Kyuu harap kau suka dengan fic absurd ini :'))

Yosh! Bersediakah kalian memberi saia komentar, saran, kritik, dan lain-lain tentang fic ini di kotak review? *kedip-kedip*

See you in next chapter~


End file.
